He Thought He Knew What My Tears Meant
by gift of the gabz
Summary: Spoilers for Season 4, Post Glease performance. Puckleberry. Bleachers. "You never lied..."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

Rachel wrapped her arms around herself, her small frame shaking as a particularly cold gust of wind blew past her. She'd caught Kurt's eye as she left him and he just smiled knowingly before turning back to his ex. Her heart raced as she crossed the football field, her mind playing back all the memories she had of this place. She had told Kurt the truth when she said Lima wasn't home anymore but that didn't mean that a very small section of it didn't hold a place in her heart.

Her skin tingled as she touched the cool metal railing, steading herself as she climbed the steps. The bleachers were cloaked in darkness but she knew he was there even without the help of her sight. Taking a deep breath, Rachel hurried up the last few steps, moving between the rows with startling precision until another strong gust of wind pushed passed her and she lost her step. In a second all she could imagine was falling to her doom, injuring herself and having all her dreams on Broadway taken away just when she finally admitted there was nothing left for her in Lima at least now that he wasn't here. A small gasp left her lips as she began her descent and she chided herself on not even being able to go out with a bang, where was the Berry flair she'd become infamous for - the flair that would have had an award winning scream ripped from her throat.

A warm arm wrapped around her waist holding her in place as it's partner held her elbow keeping her steady. The moment the wind ceased, she felt herself being pulled back, cradled into his warm, sturdy chest as he stretched his jacket to encompass the both of them. Her hand curled against his shirt, resting over his heart as she felt him press a kiss to her head, his heart beating wildly as the adrenaline pulsed through him. "Noah."

His name left her lips in a content sigh causing chills to break out on his skin completely unrelated to the cold. "What are you doing here Berry?" He could feel her shaking against him and as his eyes adjusted to her presence on this dark night he noticed the dress she was wearing covered even less than the skirts she'd worn in high school. Placing his hand on her thigh he felt her shiver for an entirely different reason to her first tremor and was unable to keep the smirk out of his voice. "It's nice to know you're still as crazy as always."

Puck felt her kick off her shoes, before pulling her feet up and burrowing even further into him, her freezing hands sliding under his shirt, bunching the fabric up higher in a desperate effort to keep warm. He waited until her teeth stopped chattering loudly in his ear before appraising her once again. Her hair had grown, the curls ticking his now exposed stomach not that he was going to complain about being able to feel her skin against his once more. Feeling her shaking slow slightly he allowed his thumb to gently swipe across her thigh and let himself finally accept the fact that Rachel was here with him and hadn't reconciled with Finn.

However when she still hadn't said anything he knew that though she was with him physically, emotionally and mentally she was somewhere else and wherever that was it was not a good place. "Rach?" His heart clenched as he heard her sniffle slightly. He knew she wasn't upset at the crazy remark but he couldn't help that worry that he'd made her cry. He ran his hands up and down her arms trying to be as patient as he could, knowing she needed to tell him on her own terms and not because he forced her to.

Rachel wiped her tears as a pathetic laugh filled left her. "Finn thought he knew my cries to the point that he thought I was truly upset about Brody. He believed me when I said my tears weren't about him anymore. Don't get me wrong they weren't about Finn exactly, it was more what he stood for." Rachel couldn't believe she was finally being honest with someone about how she felt about her past relationships, yet she had always known that if it ever reached this point the person she would be confiding in was Noah.

"Finn lied to me, Jesse lied to me, they used me to get what they wanted and only ever wanted me when I was with someone else. Brody… he was new, exciting and didn't know the Lima me. He didn't know I was slushied everyday." She felt Noah shift guiltily beneath her and took his hand in hers needing him to remember that she forgave him for that. "He didn't know that I was driven to the point of obsession, he didn't know that I wasn't capable of keeping my nose out of other people's business, which generally ended badly for all those involved."

Puck tightened his grip on Rachel as he tried to control his emotions that were ranging from anger that Rachel still saw her Lima self as someone to be ashamed of, to jealousy that Brody was able to get to know Rachel at all especially when it looked like all he did was hurt her in the end, which was something that made him want to kill the guy.

"But he was just like the others, they only wanted me when they didn't have me and the minute my back was turned they went and fucked the first person they saw." Puck refrained from mentioning that in Jesse's case he hadn't fucked anyone per say but rather created an omelet on her head because he was certainly not in the mood to go through a repeat of those trying months with her again.

Finn and he may have teamed up to teach the guy a lesson but that didn't mean that Finn knew anything about the fact that Rachel had nightmares for the next three months and the only thing that helped her was a glass of warm almond milk and him singing Sweet Caroline until she fell asleep. His mother had not been happy about the phone bill until Rachel had mentioned what Noah had been doing for her one night at Temple which resulted in his mother giving him extra credit to help Rachel for as long as needed.

"_Cassandra_ of all people. She's like New York's satan." Puck chuckled slightly as he recalled the video Rachel had forwarded to him, needing him to enjoy her teacher's downfall since she felt too guilty to, which had somehow lead to Kurt deciding to send him a picture of her Britney outfit since he'd been the one to tell the New Yorkers of Brittany's problem and Mr Shue's assignment in the first place and thereby sparking this crazy idea. It had taken everything in Puck not to fly over to New York, grab Rachel, throw her over his shoulder, take her back to her place and do unspeakable things to her. Brody and Finn be damned she was his first.

"I forwarded that video to Santana, figured she should see what she'd look like in 10 years if she didn't keep her promise about trying to keep her anger in check." Puck watched as Rachel laughed at his words, her worries about Finn, Brody, Cassandra and New York temporarily sidelined as she reminisced about the temperamental Latina who'd made a farewell promise to the Queen of the Gleeks that she'd try to be nicer in College. Needless to say they'd both avoided her after the play just in case it didn't pan out.

Rachel traced the lines on his palm as if they were her own, avoiding particularly ticklish areas and sending shocks of pleasure through his body though he knew she was not fully aware of what she was doing. Straightening slightly against him she tried to suppress her smile when she heard him moan softly against his will as he tightened his grip on her slightly. "He was absolutely amazing Noah."

She remembered the day he called her up his voice tight as he informed her that he had a brother. That his father had not only skipped out on the both of them but he hadn't even thought to mention the fact that either boy had the other. He had known the whole time that Jake was alive but for four years he'd pretended that Jake hadn't existed, he'd pretended until the time came for him to welcome his only daughter into the world. Then he did the same thing to Abby - except it was now ten years later and his little sister was still trying to understand why she hadn't been good enough for her father to stick around. It killed him almost as much as the fact that he had blamed himself for Abby not having a father for so long and had let that define him.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Rachel's waist her let her blanket of security wash over him. "Yeah he was. A real natural." Puck's voice broke as he felt silent tears roll down his face as he finally let himself feel and process the fact that he had a little brother. Sure everything he'd said to Jake in the glee room when they'd first met was true but he'd been so completely disconnected from everything that he still hadn't grasped that the boy in front of him was actually his brother. He'd relayed all his feeling about his father to the boy that shared half his DNA and what looked like all of the Puckerman attitude but none of it had felt real, it had all felt like a dream.

"Noah…" Rachel's voice was soft as she pressed a loving kiss to his cheek, trying to ease some of his pain. She returned her head to his chest as she tried to organize her thoughts before speaking - something she only seemed to do when he was involved. "Some part of you always blamed Jake didn't it. Even when you didn't know there was a Jake."

If he wasn't so used to her knowing what he was thinking, Puck would have jumped away, called her a freak and called it a day. Instead he nodded, releasing a breath of air. "I remember them fighting about 'some slut waitress' but I hadn't understood anything at the time. Though I think some part of me always knew it was a possibility because I always figured my father had abandoned us for some newer family. I blamed them for Abby's pain but I blamed myself just as much. I tried to help my mum, tried to be good to Abby, I tried and he never came back. So I gave up trying but I always hated the drugs and the gambling and the music that pulled him away and some nights I hated that family that I could picture so easily and to find out that he just did what he did to us with another family that was painful. To know that I have half of that selfish evilness in me, to know that the part of me that hated my own brother came from him and that I could turn out like him was just too much." The silent so I called you was heard by the both of them anyway.

Rachel startled slightly, hearing someone gasp, her head whipped round the bleachers desperately trying to figure out who it was before realising that her own mouth was open and it was likely she just got caught up in the emotions. Shuffling so that she was facing him, Rachel kneeled on either side of Noah her eyes piercing straight into his as she tried to make him understand.

"He's not you Noah, he never has been. You said it yourself, when you were throwing slushies at me it was because you knew I wanted Broadway enough to push myself to get it, you didn't throw them at me for the reasons the rest of the football team did. They did it because they were Lima Losers, you did it because you wanted to get the fuck out of this town and didn't know how to do it."

Puck laughed lightly beneath her and Rachel beamed in happiness. She knew he was laughing because she'd swore _again _and that was exactly why she had done it. They had always had this weird understanding of each other, this thing that made them know when the other was upset and how to make it somewhat better. Rachel felt her heart swell as she listened to his laughter. Her smile growing simply because she made him feel a little better.

His hand curled in her hair, feeling the soft strands slip between his fingers as her own fingers ran over his scalp, in what seemed to be an attempt to massage the pain out of him. His eyes widened as he felt her breath fan across his lips, her perfume invaded his nostrils and while it became obvious that she'd changed it since she'd moved to New York it still calmed him. Perhaps it was not the perfume, maybe it was just her that calmed him.

Rachel sensed his hesitancy but her mind was made up, the second she'd walked into the school, she'd known he was here. She hadn't actually seen him until intermission but she had known where he was sitting, just as she had known that he'd seen her the minute she'd walked in to the auditorium and the only time she hadn't felt him watching was when Jake had been on stage. So knowing all that Rachel made her decision and closed the gap between their lips.

Puck moved his hand further up her back to cup the back of her head softly as he allowed her to control the kiss. His mind was racing trying to understand what had happened. This kiss seemed to be a continuation of the kisses they'd shared towards the end of their relationship, the ones that had transformed from hot and heavy where they each were thinking of someone else, to slow and passionate where they both knew they were the only thing on each other's minds.

"You were the only one who never lied to me, the only one who never cheated on me. I should have never broken up with you, I didn't really want Finn at that point anyway but I was so convinced that you wanted Quinn and I couldn't be second to her again. I knew you weren't going to break up with me but I wasn't sure about you until I came to you when I found out about Santana and Finn." Rachel cupped the side of his face, her thumb brushing against his cheekbone softly remembering the many injuries Finn had given Puck over their years in Glee and how many of those injuries she'd inadvertently caused.

"I saw it in your eyes that you'd known what had happened and it clicked that of course you would have known that your once best friend was lying about still being a virgin but you kept his secret anyway. Not only that but you stopped me from getting even with him. I was so mad, so angry that while every other female in Lima was good enough, while _Quinn_ was good enough, I was still so unattractive to you."

Rachel's voice shook as she told him what she was sure he already knew as even though she'd never told him he always knew when it came to her. As she looked into his eyes she knew despite the pain it was causing him, he was going to let her continue since he knew she needed to let go of all of her pain and this was the best way to do it.

"You held me as I kicked and screamed and cried. Held me and called me beautiful. Made me feel special and wanted and loved. You told me that you couldn't do that to Finn but I knew you couldn't be with me when all I wanted was to hurt Finn. I knew you wanted me to be with you when you were the only thing I was thinking about. It was then that I realised that if I wen through with this then I was no better the Quinn who used you just as Finn used me. That was probably the first time I really, truly wished with all my heart that I'd never broken up with you especially since I knew you'd never hurt me."

Puck couldn't help but press another kiss to her lips as he understood what she was saying. He had known the minute he'd seen her across the field that she was finally ready to give them a shot. He knew she wasn't willing to give up NYADA and would kill him if he even thought about sacrificing his music for her. Long distance had been the end of Klaine and Brittana but he knew better than anyone how strong Puckleberry was. He was certain that one of his friends stood to make a great deal of money from the 'return of Puckleberry' pool that he knew was still running and he was not the kind of man who'd let one of his friends down by letting her walk away now as he had all those years ago. It was just too bad Rachel hadn't given him a chance to tell her his news yet.

"I know that long distance is hard and that you've got this whole thing going on with Jake at the moment but just remember how well things worked out when you let me help last time."

Puck ran his hand down his face in exhaustion as he recalled exactly what had happened the last time Rachel had 'helped' him. When Quinn began asking him about Jewish baby diseases his Berry radar had gone off the charts and his suspicions had been confirmed when he found her spying in the corner. After talking to her, he'd allowed her to be the scape goat and while he was lying on the floor refusing to fight Finn as he continued to deliver punch after punch he figured that not only did he deserve the pain but that 'the crazy' had to be contagious because he was an idiot to agree to this plan. However Rachel was right, after all the punches he was able to name his baby girl, he was able to go to a few of Quinn's doctors appointments and he got Rachel - the girl who signed here name with stars as a metaphor, who showed him he was able to be a good dad for a while, that he was nothing like his own father and had so much more potential than he realised.

If it wasn't for her visiting him in juvie and giving him another one of her 'you're better than this Noah' speeches he was sure he would have spent the rest of high school in there. So with all that in mind he made probably the second dumbest and the best decision he'd ever made. "Fine Rach, as long as my face gets out of this fist free." Puck pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as he decided how to tell her his news. "I don't do long distance, babe." He watched her face fall slightly and was proud of her since she refused to break eye contact. "So I guess it's a good thing the recording studio I just signed to is in Manhattan, isn't it."

Rachel felt like she was on burning up, she didn't know what it was about him but Noah just had this ability to fuel her desire like no one else, maybe it was his 'guns'. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing happily as she imagined being able to do this on a regular basis. Cassandra July may have had nefarious reasons behind sending Rachel back to Lima but in a way she'd just given Rachel the biggest confidence boost ever. She could close the door on Finn, Jesse and Brody and at the same time embrace Noah with everything she had. For the first time in months, Rachel was finally able to see her name in lights again, she was able to imagine the playbill Noah held in his hands as he sat front row cheering her on even though he insisted that she was still just as big a loser as she was back when she was Queen of the Gleeks but it wouldn't matter because she would be _his _loser, _his _Berry.

So for the first time in months she felt in her element as she looked him in the eye and began speaking. "The lighting was a little off but Marley was amazing. It really was a bold choice to make Sandy a brunette. Jake was only flat once unlike that Kitty girl who was all over the place, I don't know what they were thinking with that one, at least her role wasn't too big. Sugar she was the perfect Frenchy, I don't know why I didn't see it before. That Ryder kid wasn't too bad, especially since he's obviously had no form of training but it was like Finn picked himself to play Danny - except that you know he's more coordinated." Taking a breath she scrunched her nose up in concentration as she attempted to make sense of her jumbled thoughts. "Sam had Kenickie down, while Tina's stage presence was just powerful and Brittany well she was Brittany."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Puck picked her up and spun her around before placing Rachel on the row above them. "She's back ladies and gentlemen. The one of a kind, absolutely bat-shit crazy, controlling, demanding, wonderful, beautiful and talented Rachel Barbra Berry."

Rachel laughed freely, spreading her arms out wide and spinning in a circle before bowing to an invisible audience. Bending down she pressed her lips to Noah's once again, letting her imagination run wild as the infinite branches that their future could take spread out in front of her yet just as all things did when Noah was involved, Rachel was quite content to relinquish control and let destiny take the reins, after all look where it had taken them so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed it means so much that you like this story and encouraged me to get the next chapter out right away.**

**~ Gabz**

Jake silently backed away from the bleachers his mind racing with all this new information. When he'd first seen Finn having an argument with the small but imposing girl in the hallway his curiosity had been piqued and when he'd realised this was _the_ Rachel Berry that no one stopped talking about he was determined to know more. He was incredibly confused when she'd turned after the argument and headed outside as the Rachel they all talked about would surely have at least a page worth of 'helpful' critiques to make them better.

Stealthily slipping out behind her, he'd followed in the shadows confused as he tried to understand why she was walking to the bleachers. He wondered if she somehow knew that something musical had happened between Marley and he here, the way the seniors talked about her psychic abilities he wouldn't put it past her. He hadn't believed them initially despite the fact that they'd all been so adamant until they began to describe some of the things she'd said and done over the years, now he wasn't sure where he stood.

Desperately trying to keep an eye on her as she became cloaked in darkness, he moved closer to the bleachers, his heart nearly beating out of his chest as he registered her falling. He would not be the idiot who let _the _Rachel Berry take a career ending fall. Desperately running up the stairs he stopped himself from calling out for help as he made out a figure moving rapidly and catching her before any damage could be done.

As the figure began speaking, Jake stepped back wearily as he recognised his brother's voice. He hadn't even known Puck was at the play. For some unknown reason the fact that he was here made Jake smile. When he heard him call her crazy he was a little surprised at the fact that not only did Rachel _not_ slap him and walk away but that the insult itself was laced with what appeared to be affection.

He listened as the self-proclaimed badass put aside everything and listened as Rachel cried. While Jake had never held Finn in high regard, it was somewhat gratifying to hear someone else who believed the 'man' - who if the rumors were true shot himself with his own gun and spent the last four months backpacking through Georgia of all places - was not all he was cracked up to be.

His smile wavered momentarily as he heard Rachel praise someone, he knew it wasn't Finn due to the aforementioned debate on his worth but the only person Rachel would have bothered talking to Puck about was Jake himself. It was weird to hear someone other than his mother praise him so highly in such a simple sentence but it was even more amazing to hear his brother confirm it. Puck was right when he said that they were brothers regardless of Glee and Jake figured it was about time he got used to the idea.

Satisfied and thoroughly confused Jake turned to walk away before he heard his name being said. For a second he thought he'd been caught but he quickly realised neither had any knowledge of his presence. Hearing his mother referred to as 'some slut waitress' did not hurt any less the second time but he focused on controlling his rage wanting to know where Puck was going with this.

He looked down as he heard Puck talk about his sister - their sister - and the pain that their father leaving had caused her. Pulling at his hair, he fought the urge to walk over and ask him more about Abby. He'd always wanted a little sister but he wasn't sure how he felt about interacting with his father's other family. He may hate his dad with every fiber of his being but much like his brother he had tried countless times to find a way of getting the man's approval and he was uncertain about what to do now that he found people who felt exactly the same way.

It hurt to hear Puck say that he hated him but he knew that he too often hated the family that had taken his father away - both when he was young and once again once the man had returned - apparently after Abby was conceived - and left again, though now he knew he had not returned back to the other Puckermans. He knew his mum deserved more than that but he quickly realised that he'd never even thought about how Puck and Abby's mum felt. She had been married and had a child with him and he'd cheated on her. Jake guessed that was the other source of his unease. If he ever found out his significant other had an affair that had resulted in a child, he was not too sure that he'd want to see that kid, that he'd want to be reminded of the infidelity that finally broke his marriage.

As he heard his brother verbalize his own fear about turning into their father, he was unable to hold back his gasp. He shrunk back into the shadows and away from Rachel's seeking eyes not realising that he had crept forward as Puck had been speaking. Rachel's words soothed his own insecurities as he figured they were doing to his brother. When she started listing the things Puck had done to her he was even more confused by their weird _friendship_. One thing he knew for sure was that Puck hadn't been lying when he said he was the original badass and he was positive that even though Puck had credited the bunch of losers he was surrounded by in regard to him becoming a man, it was the woman before him that had made him change for the better. She was the reason he was ably to make it out of this town and not become their father. Though Jake was sufficiently shocked when he heard her swear, figuring she was the type of girl who would never do such a thing, he realised her intentions once he heard his brother's slightly more upbeat laugh carry through the air and was once again shocked by their camaraderie.

Jake shuffled uncomfortably as he realised why it had gone so quiet, the occasional moan that slipped through left little question about what was going on. He thought about clearing his throat before realizing that his brother deserved happiness or whatever it was that 'Crazy Berry' brought him.

Stepping back he walked away listening as Rachel sung his brother's praises. He struggled to understand how someone who had made her life a living hell for so long could possibly be considered the best boyfriend she had, either it said something about Rachel's choice in boys or she brought out a side to Puck that most weren't privy to but given how they were acting together he guessed it was a bit of both.

While the whole ordeal gave him hope, he was not sure he was yet at the stage that if Marley asked him to sleep with her to get even with Ryder that he wouldn't, but maybe there was hope for him after all. Finally after so many years he realised he had a male figure he had no problem looking up to.

Jake was so lost in thought he didn't notice he'd reached the school until he crashed into another body. Steadying the other person and himself, he looked up to see Marley peering back at him, concern shining in her eyes.

"Sorry Marls." Jake moved past her spotting the person he was looking for on the other side of the door, about to head to where Jake had just left. "Hey! Kurt… right?"

Kurt turned to look at the boy beside him, his eyes raking over him as he took in the various structures he shared with his brother. However the more subtle similarity was in the way he held himself - threatening but still guarded - and the fact that his eyes darted over and checked on Marley every now and then was very reminiscent of the patterns of a young Puck with regards to Rachel. "Yes."

Jake sighed in relief, glad that he had gotten the guy's name right. He remembered hearing Finn and Blaine fighting about what Blaine had done to Kurt and he felt a momentarily flash of sympathy flood him. Unable to think of another way to phrase his question, Jake hoped Kurt would be able to understand what he was asking and decided to embrace his good ol' Jake Puckerman tact. Gesturing outside with his head, Jake let his confusion flood his tone as he asked, "what _was_ that?"

Kurt took in the slightly glazed look in Jake's eyes, the way his body seemed to want to open up more but his mind was still in control and realised exactly what had happened. He'd seen the same symptoms in many others when exposed to Puckleberry. "They got to you." His sentence was whispered and obviously never reached Jake who remained in his place as he watched Kurt try to sort through his emotions and figure out the best way to describe Puck and Rachel to him.

Marley ran a hand nervously through her still curled hair, she'd changed out of the leather outfit and into her normal clothes but desperately longed for her newsboy hat that wouldn't fit with all the hairspray. Yet another thing she was apparently too big for. Though she was appreciative of Ryder's approving glances throughout the whole play, she had still been feeling somewhat vulnerable until she'd ran into Jake. Their interaction may have been brief but he had looked at her like she was the most beautiful and sexy woman he'd ever seen. When his hands rested firmly on her waist to keep her upright, she realised that her not fitting into her costume had not been about her weight at all and almost definitely had Kitty handprints all over it.

Though usually she'd never admit it, this wasn't the first time Jake had caught her and as such she knew exactly where his hands fell on her body each time and it was exactly the same no more no less, they fit like the perfect puzzle piece. Marley had been prepared to go back and give Kitty a piece of her mind when she felt Jake's eyes run over her again holding her in place as she felt something was wrong. Felt as if he needed her to stay.

Glancing over at him, she noticed that he had walked up to one of the boys she recognized from last years glee photo - she vaguely remembered him being around the first week of school, Kurt maybe? - tossing her thoughts aside she focused on Jake who seemed uncharacteristically stuck for words.

Unable to help her curiosity, as she was undeniably intrigued by what could have the usually unflappable Jake Puckerman in such a state. Marley overruled any self preservation rules she'd made for herself regarding this specific boy and she moved closer, shifting into his side unconsciously as his hand came to rest on her waist.

Kurt caught Marley's eyes as she moved closer. In all honesty she was his choice for the New Rachel, the song had been straight out of Rachel's playbook but he figured since she was new it probably wouldn't have been the best decision to send her out with a target on her back, god knows he was well aware of the Glee Club's competitiveness. However he couldn't help but be amazed by the girl. She had the voice and the moves but none of Rachel's divaness, something which while appreciated in the confines of high school in Lima, Ohio would do nothing to help her succeed if she wanted to make it onto Broadway. Sometimes he believed that despite what Rachel insists she would have probably preferred to have friends over talent, so maybe Marley's kindness would work out for her. Kurt sure hoped it would.

His eyebrow arched as he watched Jake rest his arm on Marley's waist without even noticing. A small smile tugged at his lips as he finally understood what Brittany had been talking about the last few weeks.

Turning his full attention back to Jake, Kurt gently rested his hand against his chin, taking on the stance of a wise professor as he lectured the kids on what they were missing. After all no one understood the mess that was Puck and Rachel better than he.

"That was _Puckleberry_. What you're undoubtedly feeling right now is a common side affect of being in it's presence too long. No one knows why they work, for all intents and purposes they shouldn't. The fact that he made her a little less crazy and she made him a little less of a delinquent sparked the initial love of Puckleberry within Glee but after a while it just clicked." If it wasn't for the fact that he was half convinced that had had to have been dazed by 'Puckleberry' Jake would have laughed at the way Kurt was describing the whole thing as if it was it's own person.

Kurt chuckled as he recalled the week long relationship that defined one of the most complicated and intriguing pairings the glee club had. "It doesn't make sense in any of the normal ways but once you get to know them, it's almost impossible to not see them together. As Puck said their two good looking Jews."

Jake's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Kurt pale slightly, the change only obvious since the other boy had snapped his mouth shut. "Their fights though, they can make you want to run and hide, they can get really ugly, really fast and if I'm going to have to live in the same apartment with Puckleberry, I deserved to win that bet."

"Bet?" Kurt startled at the tone Marley used, closing his eyes as he was half expected her to launch into a Rachel Berry like rant about the moral injustices of betting and was pleasantly surprised when he opened his eyes and found her looking simply curious as to why he had said such a thing.

His mind was racing, trying to comprehend was Kurt was saying, but all Jake kept coming back to was the fact that he had missed something so important. "Live?" It was no secret that Kurt and Rachel were roomies in a seemingly awesome loft for their first place in New York but his brother lived in L.A right?

"Well since Rachel and Puck only 'dated' - and I use that term very loosely - for a week, no one - except maybe Finn - felt that Puckleberry had a real shot. Not to mention Sam was furious when he realised he might never get a chance to see Puckleberry in action." Jake felt Marley's fingers thread through his own, seemingly not aware of the comfort the simple gesture instilled in him.

"Anyway since that week Mercedes had a betting pool running on when Puckleberry were going to give it another try. Important events generally increased the confidence in the bidding while arguments decreased it. Everyone was certain that after the 'Run Joey Run' debacle it was going to happen - Jesse and Finn were busy licking there wounds there was no better time for Puck to strike, then after the whole Santana/Finn thing came to light there was definite tension there - I still don't think any of us got the full explanation as to what happened that day…"

As Kurt trailed off in thought, Jake realised that Rachel and Puck were a lot closer than any of the betters had realised. He may not have known his brother for long but he knew Puck was not exaggerating most of his sexual experiences and for him to not only turn Rachel down but _actually _comfort her, that meant he had some serious feelings for the girl.

"Alas it never occurred and as the days turned to weeks turned to months turned to years, we eventually started betting on just the months and this was my month." Kurt did a small victory dance as he restrained from pulling out his phone. He figured he'd give them another few minutes before resurrecting the McKinley Glee Club rumour mill.

"That still doesn't explain the whole living together thing." Jake's words were quiet, his lips tugged slightly downwards as he tried to wrap his head around why he was feeling so disheartened about the whole thing. Whether he was in Los Angeles or New York, Puck would still be out of Lima so it shouldn't make a difference yet it did.

Clucking his tongue at the impatient boy Kurt let a scowl bloom on his face before answering the questions. "Did you not eavesdrop long enough? Your brother just got a recording deal in New York. They're always at their best when the other one is around. New York won't know what hit 'em." With that Kurt spun on his heel and walked out the door, feeling along the cool brick of the outer wall until he found the switch he was looking for.

Pulling down, he moved the heavy metal bar slowly, willing all his energy into the task - there was a reason he'd only progressed as far as the kicker - and smiled as it had it's intended affect. Light bathed the football field and the bleachers, causing Kurt's smirk to deepen as he watched Rachel and Puck look up as if they'd been awoken from a dream. "Come on you two, we've got a plane to catch."

Marley could see the blush staining Rachel and surprisingly Puck's cheeks from here and couldn't help but smile as she got her first helping of Puckleberry. She vaguely heard Kurt texting in the background but ignored it as she felt Jake shuffle even closer, her heart pounded relentlessly in her chest and she tried to keep her smile on her face when Jake released her hand. She hadn't even realised their hands had been laced but now she was all too aware of the cold wind hitting the space between her fingers.

"You were amazing Marls." Jake pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, smiling warmly at her as he regaled her with his opinion of her performance throughout the play, loving the way her eyes sparkled as she listened to his obviously biased remarks.

There was moment of complete quiet, a break in the conversation as they all watched Puck give Rachel a piggy back across the field and found it slightly amusing that neither seemed to mind that Rachel's dress wasn't supposed to allow for such a act. However they were startled from their observing when a high pitched, rage filled screech echoed down the hall.

"San, stop." They heard Brittany's pleading cry following another round of silence. Bracing themselves for Santana, Marley and Jake glanced at Kurt with fear in their eyes. They had barely interacted with the Latina on her few visits to McKinley but they were aware of her ferociousness, after all stories of what she did still roamed the halls.

"Stupid Finn fucking Hudson. How _dare_ he! One more week, _one more week_ Hummel and you know that money would have been mine. They always get cuddly around Chanukah anyway but this year it was in the bag, especially since this year she was finally free of all things Finn Hudson, but of course he had to have a stupid play, had to do '_Grease_'. Couldn't do a different play he said. Three years of betting down the drain all because of Finn fucking Hudson." They watched as smoke seemed to leave Santana's ears as she barreled past them and straight out onto the field.

Rachel and Puck seemed to be in their own world and no one had time to warn them before the Latina struck. Pouncing like a jaguar she had the two of them on the ground in no time as she stood above them her hands on her hips, her nostrils flaring ever so slightly.

"Look Satan, if this was about the video it was Berry's idea." Puck grunted as Rachel elbowed him in the stomach. He had momentarily forgotten the self-defence classes he'd insisted she take when he was in juvie in their Junior year and was immediately grateful she was in such a position that she wasn't able to hit anywhere lower. He was definitely going to remember that for the future.

"Santana, why don't we calmly talk about whatever has you in such a mood. You know violence is not the answer. I thought you were trying to change." Rachel's words were soft as if calming a wild animal as she tried not to let her fear show and silently reached for Noah's hand.

Both were shocked as the brunette girl's lip quivered for a moment before she bent down and wrapped them in a hug. "I'm really happy for you but you couldn't have waited one more week."

Brittany worried that Santana was secretly working on trying to suffocate Puckleberry pulled her ex off the pair and watched as Puck got to his feet and then helped Rachel up. She smiled happily as the pair she had been watching with interest all through high school finally seemed to find their stride. Sneaking a look back at Marley and Jake, she knew it was only a matter of time, after all she'd been instrumental in Puckleberry's relationship and was looking for a new project.

After all she was an angel in 'Run, Joey, Run' video and knew about all of the guys, she knew Santana had taken Finn's v-card and still kept it a secret, she knew Puck had kept Rachel safe and not taken advantage of her when they'd all found out about Finn's lie. She'd been the one to call Puck when she realised Finn had come home without Rachel the night they went looking for a Christmas Tree, she was the one who kept the others busy so only Rachel was available to help Puck when he was failing. All those moments others generally tossed aside as not important individually were beacons calling out to Brittany, telling her that they were important if she wanted Puckleberry. Lord Tubbington was technically the one who read the signs and she just did what he told her to, but it's not like anyone would listen to her cat without her and right now he had plans for Marley and Jake.

Rachel leant back into Noah's arms as she watched Brittany get lost in her thoughts as Santana stood still beside her. The heat from Noah's chest reassured her that this was in fact real, that she wasn't going crazy - well _really_ crazy - just yet. That the girl she'd formed a tentative friendship with at the end of Senior year _had_ just tackled them and given them her blessings as opposed to inflicting bodily harm for getting with her ex fuck-buddy and sometimes boyfriend. Clearing her thoughts she decided to focus on what she could understand of the past few minutes and settled on the second half of Santana's sentence, feeling a smirk grow on her face as she realised what it meant.

Santana took a step back as she noticed the 'Puckerman' smirk nestled happily on Rachel's face, somehow managing to not look out of place. "So who won?" Santana growled slightly as she looked at a victorious Kurt who was still happily texting everyone his great news.

Rachel chuckled at her friend, tossing her hair back as she called over to him. "You're paying for drinks at Callbacks for the next four years."

Santana shook her head in amusement as she watched Kurt wave his hand dismissively, too absorbed in the digital gossip surrounding Puckleberry to pay attention to the real thing. Wrapping her hand around Brittany's arm, she smiled as the action shook the blonde from her thoughts.

Laughing, Puck tossed his arm over Santana's shoulder, leading her and Rachel in out of the cold as Brittany tagged along beside them. He fist bumped Kurt - somehow between Junior and Senior year they'd worked out that form of greeting - congratulating his friend on winning, Puck broke from Rachel, Santana and Brittany, heading over to a slightly off kilter Jake.

"Good job bro, you were perfect." The term of endearment slipped out before he could stop it and Puck was glad to see Jake didn't show any signs of negativity towards it. Hearing Rachel clear her throat behind him, Puck rolled his eyes, shooting her a look before turning back to his little brother. "You were a little flat on one note in 'You're the One That I Want' but other than that you were perfect." Puck took a step closer to Jake not sure what it was but knowing something was different tonight. Lowering his voice slightly he bent his head making eye contact before continuing. "You okay?"

Jake nodded as he smiled at Puck. He felt Marley put her hand on his arm as if she understood why he was struggling with this. He'd been so determined to hold onto his hatred of Puck and the fact that he too blamed him for their father leaving that he hadn't appreciated the opportunity he'd been presented and just when he'd accepted that he had a brother, the guy goes and moves to NYC, out of this loser town, with the girl he loved on his arm. So no matter how selfish it was of him to resent his brother for it, it just didn't seem like he fit anymore. Pushing all his negativity to the side he allowed a smirk to slip through. "Yeah. I'm Fine. Congrats on the deal."

Puck beamed as he felt Rachel return to his side, it seemed so strange that everything was falling into place but at the same time he couldn't help but think it was destiny. Rachel had always said he was going to get out of Lima, she just neglected to mention that the second time it would be with her.

His life in L.A was fun but he always felt like he was missing something. It was only when he was halfway back to his mum's house after finding out about Jake and realised he was hearing Rachel's soothing words in his ear - he hadn't even realised he'd called her - and it had finally clicked, he finally felt understood. Still, looking at Jake he remembered what he was feeling at that age and as he noticed Marley's hand on his brother's arm his eyes sparkled knowing that Rachel's hand mirrored hers and he hoped that the girl would look out for Jake the way Rachel always had him.

"You need anything, call. Day or night." Puck felt Rachel's hand slip into his own and knew she was proud of him. It was surprisingly easy to treat Jake just as he treated Abby, the only difference in his life being that now he was working twice as hard to be a good role model for the two of them and he knew with Rachel by his side he'd just made his goal even easier.

Jake noted the seriousness in Puck's tone and nodded quickly. He didn't know what the feeling building in his stomach was but he knew that Puck was deadly serious when he said that. He knew if he needed anything he now had a brother who would do anything for him, that he had someone who would drop everything and come no questions asked.

Rachel stepped forward slightly, fixing her gaze on the younger Puckerman, trying not to smirk when he inadvertently shrunk slightly. "Anything that is_ legal_. Any illegal problems I can help you with but Noah's new goal is to never set foot in jail."

They could all tell the goal was news to Puck but they knew when to pick their battles and in this case they all simply agreed if they were in any trouble Puckleberry was going to be there for them in one way or another.

Brittany noticed Kurt walking towards the pair obviously to tell them it was time to go. Unable to help herself she felt her eyes fill with tears of happiness as she realised this was it. If they didn't make it work now than Puckleberry was over for good but she had a feeling it was going to work.

Launching herself at Rachel, she smiled at the smaller girl as she enveloped her in a hug. Just being around the diva, filled Brittany with a new sense of confidence and she knew this time she'd make senior year work and hopefully by this time next year she'd be back by Santana's side ready to take the College cheerleading world by storm.

Turning to Puck she sniffled slightly when he wrapped her into a big bear hug. In many ways Puck had been like a cool older brother to her and she wasn't ready to say goodbye again. She felt him press a soft kiss into her hair and let the Puckleberry magic wash over her once more, soaking up as much of it as she could.

Stepping closer to Jake, Brittany held onto his hand as Santana gripped her other as they watched Puckleberry and a thirteen-thousand dollar richer Kurt exit the halls of McKinley. Lord Tubbington had told her that whatever happened now was beyond their control but as she lead the rest back to the glee room she couldn't help but smile. Puckleberry was back!

**A/N - incase anyone was wondering how I got thirteen thousand.**

Season 1 Glee = 12 members - 3 (Puck, Rachel, Finn) = 9 (Artie, Tina, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Mike, Matt) all bet $1 a school day for the rest of the school year (7 months) = 1x5x4x7= $140 per person. 9 members = 9x140 = $1260. $20 per person for summer holidays. First Year = $1440** (people bet on what day)**

Season 2 Glee = Artie, Tina, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Mike (8 people x 36 weeks x $10 dollars a week = $2880) Sam (first year rates = $140). Summer Holidays = $30 per person. Therefore Second Year = $3290 **(people bet on what week)**

Season 3 Glee = Artie, Tina, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Mike, Sam (9 people x 36 weeks x $15 dollars a week = $4860) Rory (Bet twice = $10) Joe (didn't bet) Sugar ($50x36w = $1800 - Daddy's money). Summer Holidays = $40 each (all except Joe). Therefore Third Year = $7110. **(people bet on what week)**

Season 4 Glee = 3 months in = 10 people (Rory stopped betting), $50 a month. 10x150 = $1500** (people bet on what month)**

Total = 1500+7110+3290+1440 = 13,330


	3. Chapter 3

On his way in to NYADA Puck had passed countless students eating on the steps, he seriously considered if any of them had known the wonders of a bacon cheeseburger - not that he _did_ when his mother asked - still he hadn't even paused in his stride knowing Rachel wouldn't be one of them. While she'd always seen the importance of having lunch, he knew she'd _never_ give up the time to hone her skills. He let a smirk grace his face as he felt the appreciative eyes of the students and instructors of NYADA. Since New York City was a lot bigger than Lima he blended in a lot more, but there were still days where - just like L.A - he was appreciated as much as he was in Lima. Though he had a feeling today's extended stares were probably thanks to the jeans and long sleeved polo Kurt had stuffed him into before kicking him out of his office after he had pushed the sleeves up to his elbows for the umpteenth time.

Puck whistled in appreciation as he watched his girlfriend stretch in dance studio. His eyes travelled across her body as he recalled the conversation they'd had the previous night chuckling once again at her comment that with how long Finn had lasted he'd had a better chance of conceiving Drizzle in that hot tub. A very selfish part of him nearly cheered in thanks at the fact that she kept Finn at second base after that disappointing attempt at her first time.

As his eyes raked down her body he was once again filled with relief that she hadn't run back to Finn after the play. If he had to guess he'd say it was probably the lack of sex rather than the four months of radio silence that led to their breakup on both their parts. Not that he'd ever tell Rachel that but then again she _was_ the girl who'd told the whole celibacy club that girls wanted sex as much as guys did. So why wouldn't the lack of sex affect Rachel to the point of initiating a break up.

Rachel glanced over at Noah, shaking her head as she envisioned Kurt and Isabelle using Puck as a life sized Ken doll, he was certainly looking extra good today. Pulling out of her stretch, she tried to collect her thoughts as her hair formed a curtain around her. Her lips tugged into a smile as she felt Puck place his hands on her hips before spinning her to face him.

Brushing her hair back, Puck let his hand rest on her cheek, feeling the heat of her skin as her cheeks turned pink. Tilting her chin up he smiled lazily down at her, tracing her lips with his fingers.

"Hi." Her voice was soft as she pressed a kiss to his lips, her hand raking across his scalp as she tried to pull him closer, still not entirely convinced that this was some elaborate dream and when she awoke she'd still be in Lima. Tossing her thoughts aside she decided to focus on what she thought was real even if she was indulging in this possible fantasy. Rachel sighed into the kiss, leaving her hands on his chest as she pulled away from him. "What are you doing here?"

Shrugging his shoulders Puck looked around the studio with curiosity, easily picturing Rachel completely owning the other students and looking incredibly hot while doing it. He remembered Kurt and occasionally Rachel telling him about her struggles in this particular class and he knew it was up to him to pull her out of her funk. He'd always wished they'd done more to get back at Vocal Adrenaline and he wasn't about to have a repeat of that. It was time to dig Rachel out of this funk even if it killed him.

Seeing her arched eyebrow he realised he still had to answer her question, sure he could make up some sappy story about how he missed her and was thinking about her the whole day - which while true he was not going to say. Or he could answer her actual question which was why he wasn't with Kurt anymore.

His lips tugged somewhere between a smirk and a smile, his amusement outshining his own amazement the feat he'd managed to pull off. "Turns out it is possible to piss Hummel off to the point that he kicks you out of a building _without _your own clothes." Looking back at Rachel as she let out an uninhibited laugh he couldn't help but get caught up in her beauty. Her eyes were closed in joy, her hair cascading down her shoulders as if begging to be touched.

Moving back from his embrace, Rachel lifted her leg up onto the bar and resumed her stretches knowing she needed to stay focused or she'd end up in a very precarious situation. Ignoring his heated look, she closed her eyes remembering the relief she'd seen in his eyes when Finn had put her on the train to New York and the way her heart ached as she realised she'd said a proper goodbye to everyone but Noah. At the time it took everything in her not to turn around but now she figured it was probably because they were never meant to say goodbye. That whatever it was that had started when he'd first sung for her was not meant to be stopped.

Smirking as he walked over to her and started stretching himself, knowing it was only a matter of time before she cracked. He knew exactly why she was avoiding him and he was not going to let her get away with it, just because she couldn't control herself didn't mean he was incapable of it - well he'd try really hard to control himself anyway. He understood that her image at NYADA was much more important to her than it ever was at McKinley so his promise to himself was to keep it somewhat professional and as such Puck was determined to at least help her practice.

Taking her hand in his, he ignored her shocked look as he threw her over his shoulder and moved away from the bar, placing her down and lining them up at one side of the room. Resting his hand on the small of her back as he rearranged their joined hands, he couldn't help but mirror her as he watched a smile blossom on her face as she found the perfect song.

Closing his eyes in memory as she began humming the opening strands to Sweet Caroline, he let the nervousness and confidence he'd found in that week with her to wash over him again. He wasn't exactly sure what kind of dance usually went to this style of music but he didn't care and knew the outcome was likely to be fun, spontaneous probably completely ridiculous - something he knew Rachel was definitely lacking at the moment. Catching her eye, he nodded before singing softly as they began moving. Sure enough between the flips and dips, swings and the tiny bit of the Macarena that was unexplainably thrown in, it was the most messed up dance either of them had ever done and Rachel's eyes had sparkled with joy the whole time.

Rachel burst out laughing as Noah's singing came to a close and as she smiled up at him she finally felt completely prepared to deal with whatever Cassandra threw at her today. It had taken Noah to remind her that she'd dealt with Santana, Quinn and the majority of the football team physically harassing her not to mention the rest of the school causing her mental abuse. Cassandra July had nothing on that, all she had to realise was that the real world was still a lot like high school and she was making a place for herself at the bottom of the totem pole but she knew with Noah having her back she could climb her way right to the top.

Looking at Noah she felt the absolute faith she had in him and was determined to see her decision through. Straightening her back slowly she stretched her neck, wiggling her toes in anticipation as she quickly stated her question. "Noah can you do one thing for me?" She looked up at him through her eyelashes, taking a few steps back to get in preparation.

His hazel eyes immediately sought her's out, taking note of the mischievous glint and the way she was slightly worrying her lip. He knew something was up but knew it was better just to go with it than allow himself time to worry. "What's that B?" In all honesty he was still kind of running on the high of just being in her presence and was willing to do whatever she said as long as he got to remain in it, it was rejuvenating.

"Catch me." Within seconds Rachel was running full speed at him, bending her knees before launching into the air. Momentarily grateful that he'd dated a lot of Cheerios in high school, Puck's hands gripped onto her waist just as he remembered, his heart racing as he held her straight in the air, still slightly amazed by just how little she weighed as she beamed down at him. Releasing his grip slightly, he moaned as she shimmied down his front every inch of her soft body pressed against his, her hands coming to rest on either side of his hawk as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Rachel sighed in absolute bliss, the high she had from finally being able to do the lift she had cut from her Britney number - she hadn't trusted Brody enough to do it - was running rampant through her body and it was all she could do not to let him do whatever he wanted to her right then and there, screw what everyone else thought or saw.

Watching as her eyes fluttered open, her long lashes casting a slight shadow on her cheeks as she gazed up at him, Puck couldn't help but remember the smile on her face as she woke up this morning, as if she was lying next to her Tony award. He listened to her chuckle again as he felt her finger wipe under his eye, her brow crumpled in concentration. Thoroughly confused he frowned when she pulled away so her body no longer lining up with his. However within seconds he was laughing right alongside her as he saw the line of black eyeliner she now had smudged on her finger.

"Tell Kurt and Isabelle, they can dress you up as much as they want but no more makeup… unless it's for an actual shoot." Puck nodded dutifully before pressing his lips to hers once more, he wasn't too sure how he ended up with makeup on but he hadn't exactly been paying much attention too busy trying to convince himself that this was real. While he was sure Rachel's words were completely serious, her tone was so full of life that he wondered if it was really possible that he had caused that. He knew when she was around it felt like he could do anything and it felt nice to at least suspect he was able to make her take a break and smell the roses every once in a while.

"I think they were just depressed since I told them I'm booked to be in the studio every day for the next two weeks and the nights I plan on spending with you. Apparently they had a whole thing planned that extended beyond just my first day as a New Yorker." Seeing Rachel smile in response to his self-proclaimed title Puck knew she definitely liked having him here.

Puck couldn't believe how much had happened since they stepped off the plane, apparently Rachel was not exaggerating when she said New York was the city that never sleeps. Of course prior to the actual plane ride Rachel had insisted that she say hi to Abby and his mother both of whom were over the moon and already up to date on the newest status of Puckleberry - he'd have to remember to thank Kurt for that one - and he wasn't sure they were ever actually going to make it to the city but one cosy plane ride later, he found himself dozing in bed with Rachel tucked into his side a big ass smile on her face as she slept.

He'd been too distracted by her to actually sleep and had just decided to have a nap when he was cornered and forced into the scary dress up show with Kurt and his boss. Puck knew that the recording contract was a big deal but he couldn't help but feel like the best part of the whole thing was being with Rachel again, so with that thought, he wrapped his arms around her waist again and pulled her close to him again.

Rachel couldn't help but marvel in the fact that Noah did romantic things like this. He could have easily pulled her into a kiss that would have her ready to do whatever he wanted but instead he just held her in his arms like he was the luckiest guy in the world. Resting her palm on his cheek she sighed as he turned his head and pressed a kiss into it, his eyes never leaving her own.

A throat cleared behind them and Puck peered over Rachel's shoulder to see a guy leaning against the doorway. While he looked significantly less douchey then Jessie and a lot more manlier than Finn he knew this guy had nothing on him. He may be able to sing, dance and look good, but Rach and he had history together and a connection that refused to be broken, hell Finn had forbidden him from even interacting with the girl yet here they were. Leaving his arm around Rachel's waist, he turned her slightly, incredibly happy when her hand rested and curled slightly around his bicep, before looking up completely unbothered by the guy before them.

"Brody, what are you doing here? Don't you usually have this hour off?" Her voice was calm and purely inquisitive as she looked over at the boy who'd had the potential to break her heart had it not belonged to someone else. Rachel felt Noah seize up beside her as she inadvertently confirmed his suspicions of the guy's identity. Turning back to him she looked Noah in the eyes needing her point to come across. She sighed in relief when he relaxed slightly in response, she was absolutely serious about Noah not going to jail and there was no way she was willing to break that promise over Brody, for she was sure abusing a student would lead to at least a night in jail.

Brody shuffled uneasily against the doorframe. He'd found Cassie on his phone as he was exiting the bathroom last night, one look at his call history later and he knew what she had done. He was expecting Rachel to be upset or mad or jealous not trying to make him jealous. However as he recalled watching her perfectly execute her jump and then calm the guy down with a single look he knew this was way more than making him jealous. That whatever _it_ was, it ran deeper than that and because of one night with Cassie he may have ruined the best relationship he'd had in the last few years. He hadn't been threatened by Finn one bit, certain that his lying and consequent shattering of his high school façade was going to end to their relationship so quickly that Brody wouldn't have to worry about his promise of keeping his hands to himself.

Yet as he looked at the guy who had made Rachel laugh in a way he had yet to hear and had her dancing around the room having fun and making fun of herself in a way he could never get her to do, Brody knew he was completely wrong about this being in any way about him. Rachel looked free. As he'd watched Rachel light up the way he always figured she was capable of, his newfound discovery had not only been reinforced but had drug up a memory he'd previously forgotten. The closest he'd seen her come to the Rachel he was seeing now was when she was singing in the round room and once again in her Britney numbers. During both performances he couldn't help but feel that she was singing to someone only she could see and if he had to guess he'd say it was the guy she was currently wrapped around.

Remembering her question, Brody put his best smile on as he answered. "I'm Cassie's new TA." Though he was stupid to, Brody had still expected a bit of pain or jealousy to cross her features and couldn't help but seethe when she did nothing other than shrug her shoulders and turn back to the guy beside her. It was then that he knew for sure any chance he'd had with Rachel was over and it wasn't even his fault. It wouldn't have mattered if he slept with Cassie or not, the Rachel before him now only had eyes for one man and it wasn't him.

Rachel's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Noah's breath against her ear. She waited for him to say something, arching against him unconsciously as she tried to feel more of his body against hers. When he still hadn't said anything she couldn't help but giggle as she finally realised what his goal was. Glancing once at the reflection of the doorway in the mirror, she saw Brody's confused expression morph into one of discomfort as he watched the staged intimate scene unfold.

Puck made to move back but couldn't help himself as placed a soft kiss just under her ear, loving the way she used him to steady himself as her legs turned to jelly. Moving back to his original position he saw Rachel was still slightly dazed and his familiar smirk broke free. He hadn't used that trick since Sophomore year and was glad to know it still had the same affect.

"Noah, this is my friend Brody." Rachel watched as Brody sighed slightly at the introduction apparently not glad to be confined to the 'friend zone' yet she thought that his sigh had an undertone of acceptation as opposed to the frustrated disappointment she'd come to expect before looking at Noah with interest. "Brody, this is my Noah."

Brody watched as Rachel smiled softly at 'Noah' completely at ease with calling him hers. As his eyes shifted to the guy himself he noticed him smirking smugly at her as he ran his knuckle along her collarbone, causing Rachel to once again grab him for balance. The fact that Rachel had been away for the weekend and thus unable to teach this guy any of the things she liked once again unnerved him as it meant this couldn't have been a random hookup - Rachel wasn't that type of girl anyway. Whatever history it was that these too shared it was obviously a lot more intimate than Rachel had ever had with Finn, still he never recalled her or Kurt mentioning Noah ever.

"Call me Puck." Puck stuck his hand out not moving from Rachel's side as he waited for Brody to move in. Inwardly smiling when the idiot did just that, thereby reinforcing who was the alpha male in this relationship. He learnt a lot from the nature channel, it was interesting, always comparable to high school and the cute animals always got the more determined girls to loosen up.

The name sparked a memory inside him and Brody remembered walking in on Kurt and Rachel talking in the stairwell, Kurt mentioning a puck and Rachel looking sad, he remembers wondering when Rachel had become so interested in Hockey that the outcome of a game affected her mood. Neither one of them had struck him as fans of- well any sport, so he had to say the conversation made a lot more sense now.

Rachel smirked as Brody shook Noah's hand. She could almost hear him narrating the nature channel in her mind, she was well aware of his analogy as she _was_ one of the girls the animals had gotten to loosen up. Especially since he'd said that he respected her choice to be a vegan. Even when she knew he trying to get into her pants and was only going out with her as a substitute for Quinn she'd been certain he was being serious about his respect. Still most times she can't believe she let him touch her boobs because of it.

Hearing the bell ring Rachel groaned as she knew that Noah would leave now. He never went to class in high school preferring to sleep in the nurse's office or practice his guitar in the glee room, so she couldn't expect him to start attending them now, especially since he didn't even go here.

Puck was surprised to feel slightly upset at the fact that he was leaving, it wasn't that he wanted to stay but the only 'class' he'd ever put any effort to was when he and Rachel had study hall together in both junior and senior year. She had somehow convinced Mr Shue that their time would be better served in the glee room where she could tutor him without disruption. What ended up happening was he would play his guitar and she would do her homework, occasionally explaining the problem out loud in what he figured were her hopes that he'd at least remember some of it. Over the course of those two years, Noah had taken to picking out a new song each week, practicing it at home, performing it in front of her and then joining her to actually study. The only one they didn't study was geography because she didn't take it and look how that turned out but just as he was ready to call it quits she'd come through for him, giving him one of her speeches that used to make him want to set himself on fire but now just lit a fire within him, forcing him to focus.

Feeling him tugging her back to him, Rachel wished he didn't have to leave. She jumped slightly as she felt his hands running down to her back, resting comfortably on her butt as he kissed her. For a while it was as if they were back on the bleachers and the world just faded away. Feeling slightly dizzy Rachel pulled away as she greedily sought air, scowling as he smirked down at her before turning to the door. As he turned away she regained some of her wits - while trying exceptionally hard to not stare at his butt and drool - and she realised why it was probably best that he left, it definitely wasn't the first time he'd made her forget where they were. Still there was one thing bugging her.

"Noah! Kurt kicked you out of his office, you aren't in the studio until tomorrow and the tv's not working yet at home. What are you going to do?" Puck smiled softly at Rachel's concern, winking at her once to let her know things were under control. However seeing the vein on her forehead twitch, he laughed at the fact that he _knew_ it wasn't going to be as simple as that and wondering why he had still given it a try.

"Relax while you dance and Hummel does whatever Hummel does. I'll do what I do second best and find the best place in the city for takeout, pretend I made it and have dinner ready for you when you get home." He watched as some of the other girls who were walking into the room swooned slightly at his words and had to suppress his smile. Focusing back on Rachel he watched as the words had their intended affect and she stopped looking like she was about to have an aneurism and instead just began pulling her hair into a bun.

Half distracted Rachel let her confused eyes meet his not entirely aware of what she was saying. "What do you do best?" Rachel's question was out before she could help it, showing there was still a bit of the naive girl he'd initially fallen in love with in there. As he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively she blushed before trying to push him out the door, hoping her cheeks would quit flaming before he turned around again. "Never mind."

Brody growled under his breath as he noticed the girls and some of the guys looking at Puck as if he was the most delicious thing on the planet. His lips pulled into a tight line as he recalled being on the receiving end of those looks last week. Glancing into the hallway hoping he could distract himself until the class started he noticed Cassie was subconsciously fanning herself as she too devoured Puck with her eyes, her lips turning into a scowl as she noticed the little brunette pushing him through the door.

Unable to let the opportunity pass Puck clasped Brody on the shoulder tightly, reveling in the other man's wince. "See ya, Brods." Feeling Rachel's pushes get harder, he held his place laughing as she refused to give up. His laugh cut off as he felt her hands slide further down his body and rest on his butt and squeezing once. Shocked into submission he continued through the doorframe before turning and pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead, kindly ignoring her blush. "Later, babe."

Moving past the glaring blonde woman, who seemed to stop glaring momentarily and check him out again - _yes_ he was well aware of her earlier staring - he couldn't help but let out a laugh as he recalled how she'd acted in that disastrous video and wondered if he could convince Santana to reenact the whole thing and post it on youtube as a joke.

Seeing Rachel glaring at him out of the corner of his eyes, Puck stopped laughing and continued walking even though he could see her mouth twitching as she fought the urge to laugh alongside him. Just before he was completely out of sight. He opened his mouth and in perfect pitch sung out, smiling as his voice echoed down the corridor. "Sweet Caroline…" He heard whispers erupt throughout the dance studio and knew he'd definitely made one hell of an impression today.

Just as anticipated he heard Rachel's loud "bum, bum, bum…" echo back down the hall to him, her image at NYADA be damned. He knew despite everything life threw their way they'd make it through. They always had and they always would. Walking out into the bustling Manhattan streets he laughed with complete joy gathering a few looks as he set about finding dinner and fixing the tv- because finding dinner could only distract him from his thoughts of Rachel for so long. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he opened a message from Brittany to find a picture of Jake and Marley sitting very much like he and Rachel had just before they had gotten together in Sophomore year and underneath the picture Brittany had typed 'PUCKLEBERRY 2.0'.

Shaking his head in amusement, he wondered how long his little bro would keep lying to himself and Marley for. Without giving it a second thought Puck texted Brittany back knowing it was only right that he was involved in this one. 'Put me down for Wednesday. I'll give you the money next time.' With a smile he tucked his phone back into his pocket imagining what others would think if they knew of the insanity that happened inside glee club. For he, like all the previous Gleeks, knew a relationship was only as much as it's betting pool.

**A/N I had a bit of trouble getting this chapter out. Sorry if they seemed OC it was designed to show that within twenty four hours they were already having an impact on one another like Kurt mentioned last chapter. So that's it (*tear*) let me know what you thought :)**

**- - - THE END - - -**


	4. Chapter 4 - Holiday Special

**A/N - To everyone who's reviewed and begged for more here you go. To those who have only favorited or followed perhaps take a moment to review :) Without further ado, I give you my Puckleberry Holiday special. Set about a month after Puck moved in with them (15th and 16th of December, 2012).**

Puck smiled as he watched Rachel light the seventh branch on the Menorah that was sitting on the mantel. He knew tomorrow he was going to win the award for best boyfriend ever when Rachel's present finally came but for now he was content to just focus on the way Rachel's hair shone in the candlelight. Though he couldn't help but smirk at Kurt as the boy took another five photos to commemorate his first Chanukah. Puck was pretty sure Isabelle and Kurt had already started creating a scrapbook to show everyone back in Ohio - bubble letters and all.

He couldn't help but laugh as he remembered Kurt's face when both he and Rachel shamefully admitted that the only Chanukah song they new was part of the Dreidel Song. Hummel had the nerve to look at them like they were bad Jews or something.

While Puck had adamantly defended that they were good Jews when it counted and the other times they were still two good looking Jews, who just didn't really read Hebrew or practice their faith with the exception of watching Schindler's List. Rachel had simply shrugged and explained that her fathers had let her make up her mind about religion and what she wanted to believe or not and how serious she was about that faith.

Twirling in a circle as she looked around the room, Rachel was rather impressed that they'd managed to create a balance between their Christmas and Chanukah decorations and knew they largely had Kurt to thank. Who knew her little diva cared so much about getting to finally celebrate a Jewish holiday.

He'd also made sure to insist that they all made an attempt at keeping kosher until the end of Chanukah. While Noah had proposed that they spent their eight crazy nights in, respecting their heritage by embracing their Jewish idols and Rachel was proud to admit that she didn't have anything to veto or add as it looked like her boys were growing up.

Kurt was incredibly grateful that Puck had fixed their television, since he and Rachel had spent far too long without getting their Barbra fix and not just that he'd managed to make friends with a neighbor who'd had videos of a lot of the old, original Broadway plays transferred to DVD and given them a copy.

As the opening scene of Funny Girl began to play, Rachel looked at her friends, grateful that they'd so easily transitioned into their little makeshift family. Of course, Kurt swore up and down that he'd known it was going to happen and had already kept Puck in mind when they'd purchased the loft but it still meant a lot.

It was actually rather amusing the way the two of them complemented each other. It turns out after his stint on the football team, Kurt didn't mind watching a game or two but his father and Finn hadn't wanted to force it on him so they did the complete opposite and never mentioned when the games were on. However Noah had decided that he didn't care what Kurt of herself thought, if there was a game on he was going to watch it and he didn't care if they joined him or not but Rachel knew he was always really proud when she got some of the terminology right.

In return Kurt had started laying out outfits that he deemed appropriate for Noah to wear in the studio, which had surprisingly been approved by the studio so he didn't have to deal with someone forcing him into clothes that were not his style. After all with the exception of the black bodysuit of the sabotage Finchel incident, Kurt was generally good at keeping in touch with someone's clothing preferences.

Puck smiled in amusement as he showed Rachel and Kurt the video he'd gotten of the two of them singing along, rather subduedly while their eyes were fixed on Barbra as Fanny getting lost in her story like this was the first time they'd seen it. He then decided to show Kurt the photos he'd taken so they could be added to the scrapbook, prompting the other boy to shriek at a particularly bad shot before threatening Rach and him to never speak of it again.

With that settled Puck threw Rachel over his shoulder, carrying her to their room as Kurt turned on the music again. Causing the Wicked soundtrack to flood through the loft.

Puck had fought strongly against the soundtrack making it onto the list of songs sang/created by Jewish artists that they would listen to this week until Rachel had threatened to have him closely reacquainted with his hand for the rest of the holidays. Then he knew he'd lost.

Rachel simply rested her head against Noah's back as she ran her hand along his muscles. She smiled as she remembered her victory against him but in her defence, Idina Menzel had probably come second only to Barbra in terms of her inspiration as a child. Besides Kurt had looked murderously at Noah the second the words had left his lips and her Noah was far too pretty to be murdered. Besides Kurt's complexion didn't suit prison orange.

She sighed happily as Noah, placed her gently on her bed, grateful that they'd all already been in their pajamas as she was too comfy to move now. Noah's arms wrapped around her, before flipping her on top of him and pulling the blanket over them.

That was one of the strangest things she'd learnt about him since they'd gotten together. Nowhere in the past had she picked up any indication that he was a cuddler. Yet here they were _cuddling_.

She smiled as he buried his nose in her hair, his hand coming to rest on her hip before he was out like a light. Chuckling under her breath, Rachel felt the serenity that she always found when she was with Noah overwhelm her and within minutes she was asleep, the sound of Idina singing and Noah's soft breathing easing her into the dream world.

- GLEE -

As the light streamed through the windows and hit his sleeping form, Puck rolled onto his side hoping to shield Rachel and keep her from waking up. After all it was Sunday and the last day of Chanukah, all of which screamed sleep in. Which is why five seconds later he was sitting up in bed, more awake than he'd ever been when he realised his little Jewish American Princess was no longer in his arms or in bed at all, in fact everywhere but where he had been sleeping was cold. When he realised the place was completely silent he absolutely freaked out, in the time he'd been living with them and even before that, he'd never known Rachel or Kurt to be quiet.

Throwing the covers off, he jumped off the bed, missing the post it note on both pillows. Running through to the main room, he missed one on the bedroom door as well. Pushing open Kurt's door, he ran into the room, looking under the bed and closet in case either of them were tied up or hiding there, once again missing three more post its.

Running a hand through his mohawk, he pulled open the front door inspecting it for signs of tampering and missing another two notes. Running back to the kitchen counter, he grabbed the phone off the cradle - another note - and unconsciously grabbed a slice of toast bringing it to his mouth as he tried to call 911 before he realised the phone was making crinkling noises.

Looking down his eyes widened at the pink star post it note covering the dial pad and addressed to him.

'_Dear Noah, please calm down.'_

Taking a deep breath Puck did as the note said, knowing his crazy Berry was likely to know if he didn't. Slowly but surely he felt some of the adrenaline leave his body as he remembered how to breathe.

'_Good. There's no need to call the police. Now, since you've gotten this far, take a moment to look around the room. You might be able to spot the ten or so, post its you've missed so far.' _Glancing around Puck scratched his head as he realised there was an amazing array of notes on nearly every stickable surface.

'_Don't feel embarrassed. I think it's sweet that you care so much. Anyway, I have a few errands to run and then Kurt and Isabelle are taking me out for brunch but we'll be back by noon for lunch. I tried to wake you but you were out cold. There's toast on the counter and pancakes in the microwave. Sorry for worrying you. Love Rachel*'_

Puck sighed in relief as he moved towards the microwave pulling out the music shaped pancakes. Moving them into a paper bag, Puck left them on the counter hurrying to change as he caught sight of the time.

His present for Rachel should be arriving in thirty minutes and he needed to hurry if he wanted to get it in time. Rushing out of the apartment, he scooped up his food forgetting all about the post its as he jumped down the stairs. Pulling out his phone, he sent a quick text to Rachel asking her what he needed to pick up for lunch and letting her know that he'd probably be a bit late and to text him when they got home.

- GLEE -

Rachel laughed as she looked down at her phone, she'd just gotten a text from Noah and it was already 10:30 meaning he'd probably only just woken up. She really hoped he saw the pillow post it notes but knowing him, he probably didn't stop until he was unable to call the police.

It made her heart swell that he worried for her but at the same time she couldn't help but laugh as it was a very funny mental image to imagine him running wildly around. Sending him the list of things she needed from the store, she was glad he was willing to grab them as it gave her the extra time she needed.

She could hear Isabelle and Kurt muttering beside her as they judged the outfits of the people around them and shook her head. Rachel was half convinced they were planning on launching a line that people could wear when travelling in airplanes that could be shed and added to depending on the weather conditions when you were arriving and leaving all the while looking Vogue ready.

Looking around the various gates at JFK, she checked the board one more time just to make sure she was waiting at the right baggage carousel. Seeing the flight had arrived on time, Rachel wrung her hands together gently hoping she'd made the right decision.

"Rachel!"

Feeling two small arms wrap around her waist and the joy with which her name was said, Rachel felt her worries float to the back of her mind for a while. Bending down to the girl's height, Rachel gently smoothed her wild hair down and checking her for any injuries before pulling her into a hug.

Kurt smiled down at his friend as he watched the two girls hug. He couldn't wait to see what happened when Puck got his present it was definitely something he didn't want to miss. Spotting a familiar face pulling a few bags of luggage over and looking around desperately for the girl who was now stuck to Rachel, Kurt took off to give his friend a hand.

Watching as Kurt took one of the bags from his hand, he frantically turned to the older boy. "She was here and I turned to grab the luggage and now she's gone. Her mother's going to kill me. Absolutely murder me. I'll be no more. This is the last you'll see of Jake Puckerman." His hazel eyes continued to move around the terminal searching desperately for the little brunette trouble maker.

"Jake chill, Abby's right over there." Kurt gently patted the kid on the shoulder, pulling him over to Rachel, Abby and Isabelle. From what Rachel had told him, Jake had introduced himself to Puck's mother a few weeks ago and he'd met Abby a week after that. Apparently all three had gotten on really well and Rachel had been adamant that Mrs Puckerman had trusted Jake with Abby. Especially since he'd been around a lot to take care of the girl like Puck had as she hadn't been able to get much time off at the hospital recently.

"Abigail Puckerman! You can't do that to me. You can't just take off like that. Do you want to give me a heart attack?" Jake couldn't believe the words were flowing so easily from his mouth and he finally felt like a real big brother. Keeping his lips in a firm line, he almost broke when he saw Abby's lip tremble as she looked up at him with watery eyes.

Rachel seeing Jake's resolve weakening couldn't help but smirk at the fact that the girl now had both of her brothers wrapped around her finger. "No theatrics." She whispered to Abby, before nudging her forward.

Abby turned to her to stick her tongue out Rachel not willing to believe she'd betrayed her so easily but as she saw the genuine worry in Jake's eyes she began to feel bad. She'd had years of doing stuff like this to Noah and he still worried but at least he knew she could look after herself.

Jake didn't know her like that. Abby found that she often had to remind herself that he was just as new to their relationship as she was. Also that he was probably having a harder time adjusting given that he didn't already have a younger sister - something she'd asked him about almost straight away.

"I'm sorry Jake. It's just… it was Rachel." Abby shrugged like that was all the explanation she needed to give and as she watched Jake fight back a smile she realised that he got it.

There was something about Rachel that made her understand the Puckermans in a way no one else did and Jake was glad to see Abby trusted her so completely. From what he'd seen Abby was just as naughty as Puck and himself and she seemed to also struggle with trusting people enough to make friends. So he was glad Rachel had managed to worm her way past the youngest Puckerman's barrier as she had theirs.

He wondered if Rachel knew that Puck's mum had already started planning their wedding and that Rachel came up at least once at whenever he'd joined Abby and her mum for dinner. He figured that probably meant that Rachel was a regular topic between the two. It was probably for the best if she didn't.

Jake smiled at Rachel as he gave her a quick hug before scooping Abby into his arms and playfully holding her like a football as they moved out of the terminal. "Jake! Put me down."

Isabelle looked at the two and laughed, it had been a while since she'd had a chance to see people who were still infused with such childish mischief. She chuckled as she watched identical looks of horror cross Abby and Jake's faces as they were told they'd be eating kosher. Looks which quickly faded as they realised it was only for today and they got their bacon back tomorrow.

It was amazing the physical traits that the three Puckerman children shared, making all three incredibly good looking in their own way. Luckily Abby was still in her boys are icky phase but as soon as she realised what she had going for her, well Isabelle pitied anyone who was planning to go out with her - she'd already seen the protectiveness Jake had and she figured Puck was probably the same.

Most would have thought it strange that Isabelle was having so much fun hanging out with Kurt's little family this Sunday when she should have been working but they inspired her in a way she hadn't been inspired in a long time. So really by being around them she was being more productive than she would have been working and she was having honest fun, something she'd been without for too long.

"Help me, help me Rachel. You can't leave me with the Jake monster. You don't know what he can do…" Abby trailed off ominously - she'd learnt that word from Rachel's word of the day calendar a few weeks ago and it was currently her favourite word - as she looked up at the girl she idolized from under Jake's arm. Her lips curled into a smirk as she watched Rachel draw closer and stuck her tongue out at Jake mockingly. However that lapse of attention came back to bite her on the butt.

Rachel laughed lightly as she tickled Abby. She watched as Jake placed the bags on the floor so he could hold Abby tightly and let the tickle war continue until the girl was red in the face. Gesturing for Jake to put her down, they couldn't help but laugh as Abby ran to hide behind Kurt before swearing her revenge.

- GLEE -

Across the airport, Puck nervously paced the floor as he glanced at the private jet that had just landed. The time was nearing 11:30 and Rachel's present had yet to step off the jet. Luckily the airline had called saying the jet was delayed so he'd stopped and gotten the things Rachel needed earlier. Humming under his breath, his fingers tapped against his palm as he wondered if something had gone wrong.

Sitting cross legged in the middle of the waiting area, he was suddenly glad that this wasn't the commercial part of the airport because it would have been hazardous to sit with all the people and their baggage around but he was too nervous to stand.

Now whistling to himself, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as the tune morphed to Sweet Caroline and all his worries calmed once again as he thought of Rachel. He thought back to the ring he had hidden in his draw back home - he wasn't an idiot, Rachel would find it within seconds if he kept it here.

It wasn't that he wanted to get married or even engaged right now, it was just that on his first day in the city when he'd been walking around searching for the perfect take out, he'd found the perfect ring and with the bonus he'd gotten from the studio, he'd had enough money to pay for it.

Of course part of sending back home was that he had to tell his mother and her fathers about it. Luckily they'd agreed to keep it from Abby because that could have been costly for all involved, if they wanted her to keep it a secret.

The girl could hold secrets like Fort Knox but it always, _always_ came at a cost. He'd lost his dessert and a good portion of his allowance for six months to keep her quiet about Beth - well until Rachel negotiated a new agreement between them that allowed Abby to reap the rewards and Puck to have Rachel by his side as he told his mother what he'd done.

The ring was as much for him as it would be one day for her. It gave him hope, hope that he hadn't screwed everything up. It reminded him - every time he thought Rachel was too good for him - that she unintentionally encouraged him be better, that she thought he was the best boyfriend she'd ever had and that at one point he'd clearly believed it to. Most importantly it told him that whether he was ready to admit it out loud or not, he could at least admit to himself - and their parents - that he imagined a future with Rachel.

The sound of someone clearing their throat dragged Puck from his thoughts and he looked up at Rachel's present with a wide smile. With that done, he took Rachel's present and headed over to the town car, grateful that the studio had been willing to let him borrow their car for the day as he wasn't sure he'd make it in time with the train.

- GLEE -

The sound of laughter greeted Puck as he walked up the stairs. Turning the handle of the door, he grew increasingly suspicious when all the laughter suddenly cut off. Hesitantly opening the door, he shuffled the grocery bags from the where they were leaning between him and the wall and into his hands. The bags unfortunately blocking his view of what was happening inside.

Jake shook his head as the door opened and revealed a bunch of brown paper grocery filled bags with his brother's body attached. Taking the bags from him, he quickly maneuvered into the kitchen wanting to watch Puck's reaction when he saw Abby.

Puck shrugged as the groceries were taken from him by someone. Stepping further inside he wrapped his arms around Rachel as she approached him, giving her a quick kiss before he was interrupted by a giggle and mocking gag. A very familiar giggle.

Gently moving Rachel out of the way his eyebrows furrowed when he didn't see anything but a small smirk crossed his face as he heard the giggle once again. Holding Rachel in place, he quickly jumped around her body, faking confusion when he heard Abby's laugh again but couldn't see. Faking left, he quickly moved right only to collide with his little sister. "Abbs!"

Laughing as she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, Abby breathed him in. It wasn't like she missed him or anything, it was just what they did to celebrate being good Jews. When neither had moved away after a while, Abby shook her head before looking down at her brother. Her hazel eyes meeting a very similar pair. "You big sap."

Gently helping the pair off the floor, Rachel chuckled at their antics before moving them to the lounge not at all surprised when Noah still didn't let Abby go. He'd reluctantly mentioned that he missed the little demon more than he realised and Rachel had immediately thought of this plan, as such she'd worked extra hard to keep her planning look off her face knowing it would give her away and silently plotted her way to the best Chanukah present ever.

Puck's hand rested gently on Rachel's thigh as she sat on the armrest. He was certain she had something to do with this. "How did you get here? Ma would have never let you go on your own, even if it was Rach asking." Hearing an embarrassed shuffling from the kitchen, a shuffling he was becoming more familiar with, Puck turned not at all surprised to see Jake standing there.

Jake could tell Puck was glad to see him and he immediately felt at ease. He wasn't sure how his brother would take to him interacting with his family but it seemed as if it had actually made Puck happier. Turning back to the counter, he picked up the phone remembering that he'd promised to call his mother, Puck's mother and Marley once they'd settled in at the loft and well he didn't want to keep the three of them waiting any longer than necessary. However he was once again distracted when he saw the post it note stuck on the phone.

"How close we're you to calling the police?" As Jake's question, floated over to the rest of them and they all started laughing again Puck finally realised what had them all in hysterics earlier. He supposed it probably would have been better to take the post its down but it was all going to be worth it once Rachel got her present.

"Why is there a post it note on your door saying:_ 'Dear Noah, please go back inside. Neither Kurt nor I have not been taken hostage by any secret ninja group that Mike may or may not be a part of. If this is the police, please disregard any calls made by Noah Puckerman regarding my disappearance he's just a sweetly concerned boyfriend. Please accept this $100 as compensation. Rachel Berry'_ and is it signed with a star?"

Puck looked around and smirked as he looked at the shocked faces of the rooms occupants. "The star. It's a metaphor." He shrugged simply, loving all his girlfriends quirks.

His words seemed to shake everyone from their stupor as they all looked to him in a mix of awe and confusion. He patted Rachel's knee gently as her nails dug into his shoulder in amazement.

"Oh…" Kurt couldn't believe what he was actually seeing, there was no way this was possibly real.

"My…" Jake and Abby looked at each other as the word left their lips. It was official they had the coolest, proudly Jewish brother ever.

"Barbra." The name was whispered through Rachel's lips as she paled slightly. It had to be a dream. Standing up from the couch she walked forward slightly as Kurt did the same.

Isabelle watched as they both moved in a daze to their idol. Even though she'd met Barbra before, their was still a huge level of awe that came with seeing a woman you idolized so completely in person.

"Yeah, she's working on a track with me, for my album. The studio said we could write it together so she'll be in town for a week. Happy Chanukah babe." Puck couldn't keep the laugh out of his voice at the last bit as he watched as Kurt and Rachel pinched each other. Obviously they had some unspoken agreement about what to do if a situation like this ever presented itself. He figured it said a lot about the pair that they'd considered it a very possible reality.

Though he knew it was best not to feed Puck's ego, Kurt couldn't help the words that slipped from his mouth. "First Sweet Caroline, then the Barbra-vention, now the real Barbra Streisand. You have the best boyfriend ever."

Rachel seemed to snap out of her daze as she gestured for Kurt to actually welcome Barbra while she moved back to Noah. She noticed Jake though he still held the phone had moved to one of the arm chairs and had Abby in his lap. Glancing over at Isabelle she smiled at the fact that the woman had managed to get a hold of Kurt's camera and was greedily taking photos that were just begging to be put in the scrapbook.

Finally reaching her destination, Rachel draped herself across Puck's lap peppering soft kisses over his face, before pressing her lips to his in a lingering kiss. "Best… boyfriend… ever."

As Puck looked over at his brother and sister sitting happily in his armchair, he smiled down at Rachel, knowing she knew how much that meant to him as well. "I love you."

Her smile was a rare, soft smile but still radiated that warmth and love that every Rachel Berry smile held - at least when directed at him - as she brushed a kiss to the skin just below his ear. "I love you, too."

Kurt smiled as he finished explaining the intricacies of Puckleberry to Barbra. After all, anyone who saw it had to have questions, whether they were ones biggest idol or not and Kurt was the one with the most answers.

Finally there was only one question left. "Okay so what's a 'Barbra-vention'?"

Rachel repositioned herself on Noah's lap as she looked at her idol, surprisingly at ease with have Barbra Streisand sitting in her living room and jumping at the chance to boast about her Noah and how paired together the _three_ people she loved the most had saved her from making one of the worst decisions ever. Just because Barbra wasn't there in person, doesn't mean she wasn't there in spirit. "Well you see… you have to understand, Finn Hudson is quite possibly the worst dancer you will ever meet."

**So Happy Holidays everyone. Take a moment to be grateful for the things you have, forget the things you don't and always remember to dream... who knows you might get to meet Barbra one day ~ Gabz  
**


End file.
